El Festín Carmesí
by ShadowBeatsS.B
Summary: Un pueblo, un festín y una iglesia... Tres palabras que definen perfectamente lo que este pequeño cuento os presenta. ¡La lectura revela todo!, y hablar de más, sería aplicar un veneno corrosivo a esta pequeña obra. Os dejo con El Festín Carmesí , un cuento para estas festividades, perteneciente al especial Halloween que me encuentro preparando para vosotros...


_**Notas iniciales:**_

 **Uno de los cuentos pertenecientes al reto improvisado que me dispuse a llevar a cabo... ¡Tres días! ¡Tres cuentos! Tarea titánica si me permiten comentar... Esta obra nació de aquello, de un deseo mío por realizar un especial Halloween muy a corto plazo, y la necesidad mía por probar con cosas nuevas... No soy mucho de relatos breves, pero, creo estar poco a poco cambiando de opinión al respecto.**

 **¡Disfruten de esta pequeña historia nacida de la improvisación y el amor tanto a las fiestas como a la escritura! Y recuerden... ¡Feliz Halloween!**

 **El Festín Carmesí (Cuento 1/3):**

Era un día soleado, las aves cantaban, los niños jugaban, los hombres reían... La gente se encontraba alborotada, los caballos galopeaban con brío por las calles y los jinetes se veían alegres y animados, ¡y es que suelen ser muy antipáticos! Los largos bigotes de los señores, las risas frenéticas de las damas... todo era simplemente, bello. Así era el día 31 de octubre, en el pueblo de... ¡disculpen mi memoria! No logro recordarlo, mucho menos el año... ¡Curioso!

¿A que se debía tanta actividad? ¡Oh! Si... las festividades, aquellas estancias temporales en donde todo es risas, alcohol y danzas... En la noche tocaba una de esas; en la iglesia. ¡Cómo olvidarla! Una construcción sencilla, cimentada a base de esfuerzo y cariño. Se trataba de un pequeño templo de madera; pero no cualquier madera, era de roble, gruesa como el mismo acero. Todo el pueblo hablaba de la reunión, del gran evento, el cual, nadie deseaba perderse. No éramos muchos, a lo más unos sesenta habitantes. Recuerdo haberme preguntado más de una vez si cabrían todos, la iglesia era firme, pero de seguro no resistiría a tanta gente. Hice consciente de mis incomodidades al alcalde; hombre gordo y adinerado. Recuerdo que el bien bruto solo río, me dijo mientras me daba una palmadita en la espalda, que me preocupara de esos detalles cuando el inconveniente se presentara... ¡Qué señor más despreocupado!

La fiesta... ¡De ella si que tengo recuerdos precisos! Y es que... ¡¿quien podría olvidar tan hermosa velada?! «El festín carmesí», así bauticé al dichoso evento... ¡Fue una noche inolvidable! Una experiencia que de seguro, jamás volverá a repetirse...

Al llegar el anochecer, toda la gente se reunió en la dichosa iglesia; por milagro, nadie quedo fuera. Yo esperaba paciente las palabras del padre; este inicio su discurso de apertura. Algunos de pie, otros sentados, expresaban el merecido respeto a las palabras del señor, pero para serles sincero, me costo mucho prestar real atención. ¡Se me había dejado a cargo de la celebración y aquello me tenía atontado! Con unos cuantos conocidos nos pusimos manos a la obra, preparamos todo para volver al «Festín Carmesí», la celebración más grandiosa de todo el siglo; no... ¡de toda la historia! Fue una tarea de titanes convencer a mis asistentes, ¡oh! Ni se imaginan cuanto se quejaron. Tan nerviosos estaban de hacerlo mal que inclusive, algunos, llegaron a sollozar del pavor, otros, preocupados por sus niños, pues no se quedaron calmados, tuve que ofrecerme personalmente a aguardar a sus pequeños en mi hogar para que así, accedieran a darme una mano... y es que mi casa era una de las más seguras del pueblo.

Tras las palabras del predicador, comenzó la diversión. Partimos primero con el banquete, ¡bien que conocía el estomago de los nuestros! Pero como lo había acordado, ¡todos pagarían su parte! Muy generosos fueron, donaron productos de gran calidad para la cena... Desde exquisitos y exóticos vinos, hasta jugosos y contundentes trozos de carne. ¡La mesa era una maravilla! Y los cubiertos... ¡oh! Estaban a la escala del gran banquete, en especial los cuchillos, ¡que calidad! Cortaban carne como si se tratara de pasto. ¡Hubiesen visto las caras de la mayoría! Estaban exaltados con tanto lujo; algunos gritaban de la emoción, y no los culpo; muchos en el pueblo no tenían ni para un trocito de pan, siendo estas veladas, oportunidades imperdibles para llenar las tripas. Otros, más tímidos, no participaban del festín, simplemente contemplaban como todos gozaban entre gritos y euforia...

Tras el banquete, llego la hora del espectáculo; ¡una obra de teatro! Y, como adoro la inclusión. Entre todos los encargados seleccionamos a gente del público, ¡el mismo pueblo interpreto la obra! ¿Cual era...? Yo y mi terrible memoria... creo eso sí, recordar el nombre del dramaturgo... Refficuls Rhegnor, si mal no estoy.

Los seleccionados representaron con sumo profesionalismo sus papeles; era una obra muda, la cual trataba de peces que nadaban hacía la superficie, intentando escapar de un gran tiburón negro. Sencilla; pero majestuosa al ser interpretada... algo improvisada porque no todos sabían muy bien que hacer, algunos se arrastraban, otros aleteaban, unos pocos pues se quedaban quietos; y todo en el mismísimo suelo, ¡nada de telones ni material para profesionales!, que espléndido, sin duda.

No había ni un solo aguafiestas, ¡todo risas, todo vida, todo júbilo! Varios se las dieron de artistas, empezaron a hacer curiosas obras de arte en las paredes y en el suelo... el predicador ni se inmuto, creo que de tanto comer, quedo totalmente noqueado. Con el pasar del rato, los únicos que seguíamos en pie éramos los encargados. Los enérgicos invitados habían quedado fatigados, desmayándose del puro gozo. La mayoría vestía de rojo, incluyéndome, ¡y es que es un color tan pasional, tan semejante al mismísimo e incomparable amor!... Aquí mi mente empieza a fallar... ¡Oh, claro, las donaciones! Ninguno de mis nueve ayudantes había contribuido con comida o artículos de fiesta, y, como hombre de honor que soy, se los reclame. Se quejaban: «No puedo» «No quiero» «Nosotros no»..., ¡qué gente más avara! Todo el pueblo donó y... ¿Ellos no? Arrancaron como si los fuera a matar... ¡Cobardes en toda regla!

Al igual que la mayoría, dormí en la iglesia, esperando al amanecer para limpiar el desorden y buscar a la banda de avaros; pero algo paso. Extraños ruidos perturbaron mi sueño; era muy temprano. Unos curiosos invitados de cascos raros y uniformes a botones llegaron; parecían locos. Hablaban de pecados, juicio, ejecución... ¡Cuanta imaginación! De pronto, me apuntaron con grandes artilugios alargados, ¡parecían escopetas! Me acerque con curiosidad, debía recibir con hospitalidad a las extrañas visitas, pero, al dar un paso adelante; _¡Bang!_. Me tropecé, empapándome en salsa... ¡La salsa para el filete! Que descuidado fui, se me había olvidado colocarla para el banquete, ¡qué torpe! ¡Qué tonto! Los misteriosos lunáticos se quedaron quietos, y de pronto, negro. Me quede profundamente dormido, y lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza era: «El festín carmesí», la mayor festividad que jamás haya existido. Soñé feliz, realizado, algo triste por la salsa, sin duda; un desperdicio... ¡Qué invitados más aguafiestas!

 **Notas finales:**

 **Espero coman muchos dulces, llenen esas canastas y disfruten de buen contenido alusivo a la fecha... O sino, los fantasmas os van a acosar! ¡Muajajajaja!**

 **Ojala este cuento haya sido del agrado de ustedes. No frecuento hacer textos breves, y ver esto plasmado es realmente curioso desde mi perspectiva... ¿Yo breve? Chic s, si el mundo se acaba mañana, ya sabrán que este tipo de presagios pues ya lo advirtieron... ¡Enserio! ¡A excavar y saquear locales se ha dicho!**

 **¡Jajajaj! Broma... Feliz Halloween y los veo mañana con la próxima obra destinada a este pequeño especial. ¡Cuídense!**


End file.
